La dernière danse
by Shykeiro
Summary: James et Helen ont élevé, après la disparition de John et la dissolution des Cinq, une fille extraordinaire. Ashley. Malheureusement, il vient toujours un moment où il faut que ça finisse...


_Di-bee qui écrivait sa propre fanfiction m'a fait écouté une chanson qui m'a foi, après "For King and Country" que j'ai adoré, ça ma totalement fait disjoncté. Une poussée d'inspiration comme je n'en avais jamais vu je dois dire. Ça m'a presque fait peur même xD Voila ce que ça a donné et j'espère que vous aimerez malgré que ce ne soit pas des plus joyeux._

_Personnages: Ashley, James, Helen._

_SPOILERS_

_Et bonne lecture._

* * *

**"Cette idée-là" d'Amel Bent**

**La dernière danse**

James regardait tout autour de lui. Il était revenu en Amérique lorsque Helen lui avait envoyé un message en lui disant qu'Ashley tenait à l'avoir près d'elle pour son anniversaire. Évidemment, il n'aurait manqué la fête d'Ashley – qui était encerclée sur son calendrier – pour rien au monde. Après tout, il savait qu'il était le seul exemple paternel que la petite pouvait avoir. Alors il se faisait un point d'honneur à la voir la plus souvent possible et à être présent à chacune de ses fêtes. Il n'en avait pas manqué une malgré les urgences, les phénomènes et la distance les séparant. Il s'était fait trahir par son meilleur ami, il n'allait pas trahir la fille de celui-ci, pas même par vengeance. Ashley ne méritait pas de souffrir à cause d'un homme qu'elle ne connaîtrait très certainement jamais. Ou du moins l'espérait-il pour elle, car cet homme avait un don particulier pour détruire un par un les morceaux d'un coeur. Il avait éventré le sien, puis celui d'Helen.

-James !

La petite Ashley le heurta de plein fouet et il eu peine à rester en équilibre. Elle le serra fortement dans ses bras et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire comme jamais. Elle était le soleil qui réchauffait son vieux coeur de londonien victorien. S'il pleuvait toujours sur son âme, dès qu'elle était là, l'astre solaire venait l'aveugler avec force.

-Bonsoir Ashley, fit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Grrr ! Pas touche, maman m'avait toute peignée ! Et c'est bonjour.

Elle avait prit un petit air hautain pour plaisanter et il vit immédiatement sa mère faisant tête au Premier Ministre du roi de l'époque. Il eu un rire, puis hocha la tête.

-Bien entendu, bonjour.

Elle eu un sourire elle aussi, ravie de l'entendre rire.

-Tu as quel âge maintenant, 5 ans ?

Il la taquinait. Évidemment qu'il savait quel âge elle avait. Il n'était pas sot au point de faire comme si elle n'existait pas. Il savait même en quelle année elle était rendue et comment allait sa vie. Merci à Helen qui lui racontait tout ce qu'il demandait à savoir. Heureusement qu'ils se voyaient souvent, sinon la centenaire aurait très certainement finit par se lasser de toujours devoir raconter chaque journée. Ou peut-être pas, mais il était content de ne pas avoir à l'éprouver.

-Non ! J'ai dix ans !

Elle avait une moue vexée qui ne chassait pas son sourire, bien au contraire, il en augmentait la portée.

-Dix ans ? Déjà ? Ce que tu es une grande fille maintenant.

Elle se redressa de toute sa grandeur, bien petite contrairement à James, fière d'être rendue à cet âge. Elle redevint pourtant sérieuse, puis songeuse.

-Non c'est vrai, j'ai encore neuf ans. J'ai dix ans dans deux jours !

-Parfaitement.

-Tu es arrivé en avance ?

-Oui, je voulais profiter de ta présence avant que tous tes invités ne t'enlèvent à moi.

Son visage s'illumina, comme si elle était heureuse qu'il lui dise qu'il n'était venu que pour elle. C'était vrai évidemment. Pour elle, il aurait tout fait. En même temps, il en profitait pour voir Helen et pour s'embrumer dans cette même relation étrange qui les liait depuis la disparition de John et la dissolution des Cinq.

-Alors viens, on va se promener !

Elle le tira par la main, mais il l'arrêta.

-Attend Ashley, je vais aller porter mes bagages dans ma chambre avant si tu le veux bien.

Elle regarda ce qu'il avait apporté, puis hocha la tête, sachant, malgré son jeune âge, que c'était mieux que de la traîner avec lui. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers ce qui était la chambre de James à chaque fois qu'il venait en Amérique. Il la retrouva avec joie. Il aimait être ici. C'était plus ensoleillé qu'à Londres et en même temps tellement loin des problèmes avec lesquels il devait vivre à tous les jours. Il déposa ses choses sur son lit, puis suivit la gamine dans les dédales du Sanctuaire, se laissant guider là où elle voulait aller. Malgré son manque de sommeil et le décalage horaire, il joua autant qu'il put avec la petite, riant quand elle riait, souriant lorsqu'elle souriait et la consolant lorsqu'elle se blessait. Il ne pouvait se détacher d'elle et malgré son don, ne remarqua guère le regard d'Helen qui les observa pendant tout le temps où ils se tinrent sous la fenêtre de son bureau à l'extérieur. Lorsqu'enfin la nuit tomba, ils allèrent tous deux retrouver la maîtresse du Sanctuaire qui se trouvait déjà à table avec le jeune Henry.

-Bonsoir Helen, bonsoir Henry.

Il s'assit à côté d'Ashley qui ne semblait pas vouloir se séparer de lui, puis sourit à Helen qui répondit à sa salutation. Son regard se porta ensuite sur Henry qui semblait hésiter, puis qui lui fit un petit signe de la main. Bien qu'il ait été trouvé depuis quelques années déjà, le jeune loup-garou se remettait lentement de son ancienne vie. Évidemment, plus tard, il ne s'en souviendrait pas réellement, mais en attendant, il s'adaptait peu à peu à un monde qui n'était pas censé être le sien.

-Alors, comment s'est passé le voyage ? Demanda Helen avec un doux sourire. Il était moins rayonnant qu'à la naissance d'Ashley, mais au moins elle l'avait encore. Il osa même se demander pour combien de temps.

-Très bien, j'avais hâte d'atterrir en fait.

Les deux jeunes gens ne comprirent pas du tout toute la tension qui apparut entre eux deux. James ne comprenait pas pourquoi un fossé semblait commencer doucement à se creuser entre eux. Ça lui faisait même peur. Il se dit même qu'il allait peut-être dormir seul ce soir...

-Je suis contente que tu sois là.

Cette fois, elle semblait sincère, ce qui le rassura quelque peu. Il eu un charmant sourire, réservé qu'à elle seule.

-Je suis heureux d'être ici.

Leurs sourires étaient doux, tendres, amers et amoureux. De qui ? Comment ? Il valait mieux ne pas le savoir et continuer à se laisser aller. Ils étaient bien ensemble, c'était un fait que nul ne pouvait nier. À la fin du repas, ils allèrent tous deux coucher Henry et Ashley qui dormaient dans la même chambre. Ils étaient frères et soeurs. Ce fait s'était naturellement et normalement instauré entre les deux gamins. Ils étaient de la même famille, Helen était leur mère et James leur père. Évidemment, la situation était bien plus complexe que ça, mais ce n'était que des enfants et ils ne se torturaient pas de la même manière que leurs parents. Heureusement d'ailleurs. Lorsque les deux s'endormirent, James et Helen quittèrent en silence leur chambre et se dirigèrent sans s'en rendre compte vers celle d'Helen. Tous les deux. Sans se consulter. Entrés là, ils s'assirent sur le lit, chacun de leur côté, dos à l'autre. James regardait la fenêtre avec une lueur de souffrance au fond des yeux et Helen regardait le miroir, une lueur d'amertume au fond des siens.

Qu'est-ce qui venait de se briser pour qu'il en soit ainsi ? Ils ne comprenaient pas alors qu'ils voulaient tous deux pouvoir dormir l'un contre l'autre. Sans nécessairement aller plus loin, juste pour être ensemble dans l'adversité, dans les ténèbres de la nuit. Ces ténèbres qui étaient hantées par leurs cauchemars. Il était folie de dormir seul dans une telle situation.

-James...

-Hm ?

-J'ai peur...

-Je sais.

Il n'entendit aucun mouvement en arrière de lui et décida le premier de se tourner vers elle. Il se vit dans le miroir et vit ses larmes à elle. Il s'approcha lentement et la prit dans ses bras, collant son dos contre son torse, respirant le parfum de cette femme qui lui faisait perdre la tête depuis au moins un siècle.

-Je suis là, je serais toujours là.

-Je sais...

Elle serra ses bras de ses mains, fermant doucement les yeux face à cette étreinte qui lui avait manqué et qui en même temps serrait son coeur comme pour l'étouffer.

-Tu n'en es plus sûre ?

Elle rouvrit les yeux.

-Je n'ai jamais douté de toi James...

Il la regarda dans le miroir, fixant ses si beaux yeux d'un bleu si grisant, si hypnotisant.

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

-Mais tu l'insinue.

-Non...

Pourquoi se prenaient-ils la tête sur des mots ?

-Je...je suis désolée...je suis fatiguée ces derniers temps.

Elle lui semblait si triste, si vulnérable, si belle. La tragédie grecque dans toute sa splendeur. La nuit tombait par la fenêtre, assombrissant la chambre, les plongeant bientôt dans le noir, mais ils n'avaient besoin de lumière pour se voir, il n'avait besoin de lumière pour se sentir, pour s'aimer. Non, ils s'aimaient dans les ténèbres, se déchiraient d'amour et s'entretuaient de baisers. Il la sentit trembler, elle sanglotait. Il raffermit sa prise sur elle. Il déposa un baiser sur sa tête. Un baiser voulant tout dire. Amer, doux, beau, amoureux. Et pourtant il était si simple, mais les émotions passaient si bien entre eux. Pas besoin de voir, pas besoin d'entendre. Ils seraient aveugles et sourds qu'ils se comprendraient. Par leurs souffrances ils se verraient, s'entendraient, s'aimeraient.

-Helen, parle-moi.

Elle souffrait et lui aussi, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il sentait son coeur s'émietter. La colle qui avait réussit à tout réunir fondait comme neige au soleil. Il ferma les yeux, aurait serré les poings si elle n'avait été dans ses bras et embrassa sa tête de nombreuses fois, doucement, pour lui dire qu'il était là, qu'il l'aimait, qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en lui et que leur vie serait toujours belle.

-Je t'en prie, parle-moi.

Elle restait silencieuse, pleurant sur une mort inconnue. La mort de leur amour ? De leur amitié ? De leur avenir ? Ou sur les morts passées ? Celles qui les avaient détruits, puis désagrégés à petit feu. Il lui caressa la joue, doucement, tendrement. Il essayait de la consoler, de chasser ses démons, mais il avait les mêmes. Comment chasser les larmes quand les siennes menaçaient de monter et de l'engloutir. Il était menacé par l'extinction de ses défenses. Il la berçait alors qu'en lui rageait l'orage et le torrent. Comment survivre et ne pas se noyer ? Ils allaient être emportés. Ils le savaient depuis longtemps. Depuis trop longtemps et ils ne faisaient rien.

-Je ne sais plus...

La voix de cette femme n'était plus que murmure. Que douleur. Il serra les dents et appuya sa tête contre la sienne. Il la tira vers lui et l'obligea à se coucher. Il la tint contre son coeur, contre son âme, la réchauffant de sa présence. Il la berçait, la laissait pleurer, résistait à sa détresse, défendant sa belle comme il ne l'avait jamais fait et ne le referait certainement jamais. Il enroula ses cheveux autour de ses doigts, se souvenant de la couleur doré qu'ils avaient auparavant, perdant son esprit dans les dédales des ruelles sombres de Londres. Sa main dans la sienne. Avaient-ils été séparés par un coup du destin ?

-Je...je...

Elle ne voulait ou ne pouvait. Il le sentait. Jusqu'au plus profond de lui. Il se contenta de la serrer un peu plus contre lui.

-Merci...oh tellement...d'être venu si tôt.

-À tes appels je répondrai toujours.

À ses cris, à ses pleurs, à ses coups. À tout ce qu'elle voudrait bien lui donner. Il prenait tout. À genoux. Échine courbé. Vaincu. Il ne pouvait lui résister, il ne pouvait supporter sa présence et pourtant il en était quasiment dépendant. Aimait-il à ce point la douleur pour laisser ce passé et cette femme le meurtrir plus que les années avaient meurtri son corps ?

-Merci...

Il l'embrassa sur la nuque. Sans demande. Sans attente. Simplement un baiser pour lui rappeler sa présence. Il posa son front contre ses cheveux et entendit sa respiration devenir calme, puis régulière. Il la savait endormie. Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois à la base des cheveux.

-Si tu savais...oh si tu savais...pour l'amour de Dieu, mais qu'avons-nous fait... ?

Il s'appuya contre elle, ferma les yeux et attendit le sommeil qui vint finalement quelques minutes plus tard. Le lendemain, elle était encore là, tout contre lui, dormant profondément. Sûrement plus que toutes les nuits avant son arrivée. Il l'embrassa sur la nuque, mais ne se sépara pas d'elle. Profitant de cette proximité, de sa présence, de sa respiration si sereine et de son regard calme qu'il pouvait entrevoir dans le miroir. Cette femme...combien l'aimait-il ? Trop pour lui. Trop pour eux.

-James...?

-Oui Helen...

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui sourit doucement. Son coeur se réchauffa et l'espoir revint. Il y avait de la lumière dans leurs ténèbres, du bonheur dans leur malheur et de l'amour dans leur douleur. Il lui sourit à son tour et caressa doucement sa joue.

-Le sommeil ?

Il le demandait parce qu'il voulait être sûr que c'était bien ce qu'il pensait.

-Bon.

Il appuya son front contre le sien. C'était ce qu'il pensait et il en était heureux. Pour une nuit au moins avait-il chassé ses démons loin de cette chambre. Il avait réussit à être assez fort pour elle. Elle avait bien dormit, elle souriait. Peut-être en fait ce fossé n'était-il que le fruit de sa peur et de son imagination. Il espérait fortement, désespérément.

Elle se redressa lentement, puis posa un baiser sur ses lèvres, sans prévenir, sans qu'il ne s'y attende, puis partit vers la salle de bain pour se toiletter, laissant un homme plus que surpris dans son lit. Homme qui ne savait plus quoi penser. Certes, ils en étaient là, dans leur relation. Ils s'embrassaient, ils étaient ensemble. Pour Ashley, pour eux, pour panser leurs blessures, mais parfois, alors qu'il pensait qu'une barrière s'était très légèrement élevée, Helen parvenait encore à le surprendre. Se redressant à son tour, il alla tendrement dire au travers de la porte qu'il allait préparer à manger. La douce voix d'Helen lui répondit, puis il se dirigea vers la cuisine, lentement, sans presse, admirant l'architecture. C'était différent de son propre Sanctuaire, mais en même temps, il y avait des similitudes rappelant à chaque fois le manoir Magnus au temps victorien. Il soupira.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la cuisine, les deux plus jeunes mangeaient déjà des céréales et l'accueillirent avec une sourire sur leur visage d'enfant. Il les embrassa tous les deux sur le front, puis prépara à manger pour lui et la centenaire qui prenait sa douche. Il faisait cuir les oeufs avec une certaine nostalgie. Une vie presque normale. Un homme, une femme, des enfants. Une famille. Qui pourtant n'en était pas une. Un père qui n'en était pas un. Un fils qui n'en était pas un. Une famille détruite. Reconstitué avec des morceaux épars de vie étalés sur le sol.

Tout ceci à cause d'un seul homme.

-James !

Il se tourna un moment vers Ashley, puis revint aux oeufs.

-Oui ?

-C'est demain ma fête !

-Bien entendue. Sais-tu ce que ta mère à organisée ?

-Non, mais je sais qu'elle me réserve la grande salle de balle que pour ma fête !

Le petit ton tout excité de sa fille – enfin, de celle qui ne l'était malheureusement pas – le fit sourire. Helen fêtait donc sa petite en grand. Ça allait très certainement être une fête qu'elle n'oublierait pas de sitôt. En bien. Il l'espérait pour elle.

-Tu vas voir, ce sera une grande fête Ashley, dit-il avec une certaine joie dans la voix. Pour elle. Toujours pour elle. Tout serait grand, tout serait beau.

-Oui, je sais !

Quand les deux eurent finit de manger, ils vinrent lui faire un câlin, démonstratif pour Ashley et timide pour Henry, puis les deux gamins prirent la fuite. Il savait qu'ils allaient se chamailler quelque part dans un couloir, mais il n'était pas inquiet. Ça se passait toujours ainsi avec eux. Finissant de préparer leurs deux assiettes, il revint à la chambre. Helen referma sur elle brusquement une robe de chambre, puisqu'il entra sans cogner. Il s'excusa, mais elle lui permit d'entrer tout de même. Après tout, ils se connaissaient. Chaque parcelle de leur âme, chaque parcelle de leur corps. Ils connaissaient tout, sans pourtant se lasser. Ils savaient ce dont ils avaient besoin, ce qu'ils voulaient.

-C'est prêt.

Il déposa le tout sur le lit, puis s'approcha d'elle alors qu'elle laissait tomber sa robe de chambre. Il l'aida à s'habiller. Elle avait beau dire qu'elle en était capable seule, il le faisait quand même, avec une douceur douloureuse, avec une tendresse amoureuse. Il caressait parfois sa peau, toujours pour lui faire voir qu'il n'était là que pour elle. Il attacha sa blouse. Elle se prêtait au jeu, souriait, riait parfois lorsque ses doigts s'égaraient aux bons endroits pour que ce son si cristallin et si bon lui parvienne aux oreilles. Il fermait les yeux parfois, l'embrassait sur la tête, le front, les joues. Elle fermait les yeux et l'embrassait sur les lèvres. Même complètement habillée, elle ne se séparait pas de lui et ils se tournaient autour, leurs mains contre le corps de l'autre, leurs bouches parlant d'amour sans mots et leurs âmes soudées.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils souriaient. Sans souffrance cette fois et il lui servit à manger. Ils mangèrent, avec appétit, ensemble, sous des rires et des sourires. Deux amis qui ne pouvaient qu'être bien ensemble, deux amants qui oubliaient leurs problèmes pour se concentrer sur leur plaisir. C'est ainsi que leur journée se déroula. James obligea Helen à sortir du Sanctuaire. Il la prenait par la main, marchant avec elle dans ses jardins, sous le soleil. Il gardait sa main dans la sienne, comme aux temps jadis où elle prenait les siennes pour l'amener avec elle. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de revenir dans le passé et pourtant, ce n'était plus pour les mêmes raisons que la veille. Il revoyait ses sourires, entendait de nouveau ses rires. Toutes les joies qu'elle avait eu, tous les bonheurs qu'ils avaient partagés. Les réussites qu'ils avaient eu.

Ils marchèrent longuement. Parlant sans cesse, se frôlant du regard, se touchant innocemment. Deux amoureux. Presque comme deux jeunes amoureux. Ils ne voyaient guère les petits yeux rieurs d'Henry et Ashley qui les regardaient d'une fenêtre. Ils étaient dans leur bulle, bien, confortables. Aucun besoin d'ouvrir les yeux et de comprendre qu'ils étaient aveugles. Aveugles à la vérité. À ce qu'ils étaient, à ce qu'ils avaient. Pourtant, au moins, ils souriaient. Ils étaient heureux. C'était l'important. Dans toute cette histoire de fous. Ils s'aimaient, pour autant qu'on puisse aimer quelqu'un qui faisait à chaque fois renaître les fantômes d'une ancienne histoire...

Ils passèrent la journée à l'extérieur et ne rentrèrent que pour nourrir leurs deux estomacs affamés qui disparurent bien assez vite après avoir vidées leurs assiettes. Les adultes voyaient cela comme l'énergie de l'enfance, mais il en était tout autre pour les deux gamins. Ils voyaient quelque chose qu'ils ne comprenaient et laissaient de l'intimité aux deux adultes pour régler les problèmes qu'ils sentaient mais ne comprenaient pas. C'était leur façon à eux d'aider cette histoire si complexe. Ils disparaissaient pour leur laisser le temps de parler et de savoir ce qui se passerait.

De la cuisine ils passèrent au salon, James allumant un feu. Pas réellement par nécessité, mais pour l'ambiance et le confort que cela apportait. Il avait même ouvert la fenêtre, laissant entrer une petite brise froide, ce qui les fit s'asseoir près du feu, l'un près de l'autre. Il l'avait dans les bras, elle appuyait sa tête dans le creux de son cou et ils étaient bien. Ils ne posaient pas de questions, ils n'essayèrent pas de deviner le futur. Ils se comportaient comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si rien d'autre n'existait qu'eux deux et leurs deux enfants. Comme s'ils étaient la famille qu'ils avaient toujours voulu. Ils se trompaient, mais s'aimaient dans cette tromperie. Ce n'était ni douloureux ni euphorisant, mais ils s'aimaient. Doucement. Tendrement. Amèrement. Amoureusement. Avec une pointe de jalousie parfois, car ils savaient, car ils comprenaient. L'amour fou. L'amour violent. L'amour douloureux. L'amour fatal. Pourtant ils étaient prêts à y faire face, ensemble. Enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ne voulant se séparer. Le feu les réchauffait. Leur corps et leur âme. Tout en eux s'embrasait.

Était-ce à cause de ce feu que bientôt l'hésitation se brisa ? Qu'un nouveau pacte se renouvela ? Ils n'avait ni lit, ni couvertures, ni sens de la logique, mais ils étaient deux, ils étaient enveloppés de chaleur et leurs âmes hurlaient à l'agonie. Quoi de mieux, quoi de pire, pour la réunion de deux êtres cherchant la même source d'amour, la même source de douleur. Ils étaient là. Ensemble. Tous les deux. Devant les flammes montantes de leur désir. Devant la chaleur grimpante de leurs corps. Deux âmes victoriennes. Deux âmes droites qui pourtant se laissaient aller en détruisant leurs barrières. Des flottements, des caresses, des baisers. Ils étaient perdus. Ils brûlaient. Dans les soupirs, dans les mouvements si doux, si tendres, si amers, si amoureux. Ils buvaient les conséquences comme ils boiraient le vin. Chuchotements, larmes, sourire, plaisir. Comment résister aux flammes de leurs tentations, aux flammes de leurs besoins. Ils s'aimaient. Peut-être plus qu'ils ne voulaient se l'avouer et en même temps ils se repoussaient de toutes leurs forces. Pour ne pas se blesser. Évitaient-ils réellement la souffrance en s'évitant et en ne voulant de l'autre que quelques instants ? Non, pas du tout, mais ils se voilaient la face, continuaient de la même manière. Même dans ce salon, devant le feu, laissant crier leurs âmes, laissant hurler leurs corps, ils souffraient. Souffraient de ne se laisser aucune chance. Et pourtant, jamais leur feu ne brûla si vivement et avec autant de chaleur. Jamais l'électricité ne parcourut autant leur corps et leur esprit. Jamais l'amour ne fut plus grand et plus emportant. Jamais le ciel ne fut si brillant et si près d'eux. Jamais les étoiles ne furent plus rayonnantes et aveuglantes. Jamais les mots ne furent plus doux que pendant cette simple nuit où leurs corps fusionnaient parfaitement. Les mots, les chuchotements, les souffles. Leurs plaintes quittaient la douleur, leurs gémissements fuyaient l'agonie. L'amour plus fort que tout.

Ils ne comprirent qu'après à quel point cette flamme était trop dangereuse pour eux. Ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, enroulés dans une couverture simple, leurs deux coeurs battant à l'unisson.

Le lendemain, ce fut Helen qui se réveilla la première et qui s'habilla d'une serviette, regardant tendrement l'homme qui dormait toujours contre le sol. Elle devait préparer la salle pour sa fille avant que les invités n'arrivent. Elle aurait plutôt aimer rester dans ses bras, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas résister à y rester toute la journée et sa fille devait avoir une fête. Elle s'en faisait une obligation et James aussi. Elle savait qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas d'être partie sans le réveiller. Elle se doucha rapidement et en ressortit à la même vitesse, s'habillant dans le salon, ne pouvant détacher ses yeux de cet homme. Elle l'embrassa sur les lèvres avant de quitter la pièce. Elle avait beaucoup de choses à faire.

James ouvrit les yeux dès qu'elle quitta la pièce. Il sentait encore la trace brûlante de ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il regarda le plafond alors que des larmes coulèrent doucement sur le sol. Il ne tremblait pas. Il ne faisait aucun bruit. Il pleurait sans réellement savoir pourquoi. Le plafond était-il à ce point triste ? Il soupira. Il ne bougea pas. Ça ne lui tentait pas de rejoindre Helen maintenant. Il ne savait plus. Qu'est-ce que cette nuit signifiait ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Cette chaleur, ce feu qui avait dévasté son corps...il apposa une main contre son visage, contre ses yeux. Il ne bougea plus. C'était si lourd, c'était si douloureux. Supporter un tel poids. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il le pourrait encore. Il avait si mal. Son coeur pourrait exploser, allait certainement le faire. Cette relation le dévorait comme elle dévorait Helen. Pourquoi faisaient-ils cela ? Y avait-il une bonne raison ?

Lorsqu'il s'habilla enfin, le soleil était haut dans le ciel et la fête allait bientôt commencé. Il s'était décidé. Il partirait le soir même. Après la fête. Le plus tôt possible, mais après avoir vu Ashley s'illuminer de bonheur et pas avant, mais il lui fallait partir. Le plus loin qu'il le pouvait. Heureusement que Londres était de l'autre côté de l'océan. Il ragea contre ses vêtements, contre sa machine, contre son exosquelette. Grogna contre sa vieillesse, son âge et le poids de la mort sur ses épaules. Il se dirigea par la suite, bien habillé pour la fête de sa fille, vers la grande salle de bal qu'Helen ne réservait que pour les grandes occasions. Ashley avait dix ans maintenant. C'était la fin d'une décennie de bonheur.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle, il vit que certains invités étaient déjà arrivés et toutes les jeunes filles amies avec Ashley portaient de belles robes. S'attendant à trouvé sa fille en pantalon, il fut extrêmement surpris lorsqu'une tête blonde se jeta sur lui.

-James !

Il fut frappé par la vision d'Ashley en robe. Mignonne comme tout, plus brillante que ses amies, elle réchauffait son coeur de père oublié. Il lui caressa les cheveux lentement pour ne pas la dépeignée.

-Joyeux anniversaire Ashley.

-Merci ! Tu vas m'inviter à danser tantôt hein !

Son air autoritaire lui donna un indice sur la réponse obligatoire qu'il devait donner. Il hocha la tête avec un sourire en coin.

-Oui Ashley, je vais danser avec toi, avec plaisir.

Elle repartit en criant de joie. Un peu plus loin, il vit Henry, bien habillé lui aussi, qui ne semblait pas à l'aise parmi tant d'inconnus. Heureusement, Ashley ne l'abandonnait pas, tournant autour avec ses amis. Au moins, de ce côté, ça allait être facile à surveiller. Il alla saluer les adultes qui s'étaient déplacés pour la jeune Magnus. Il y en avait de partout. Au moins une personne de chaque Sanctuaire était attendu en Amérique. Du moins c'était ce que lui avait dit le dirigeant de Bombay qui avait laissé son Sanctuaire sous la surveillance de son assistant. Il reprit sa route après l'avoir remercié.

Il la cherchait elle. La seule et l'unique. Aussi loin qu'il pouvait voir, elle n'était plus dans la salle. Il se demandait où elle était. C'était la fête de sa fille après tout. Il ne croyait pas qu'elle avait fuit, mais il ne savait pas où elle pouvait être. Soupirant, il alla se chercher une coupe d'alcool. Ce n'était pas réellement dans ses habitudes, mais peut-être que...

Il se tourna ensuite vers la salle, un verre à la main et sentit son souffle se couper si brusquement qu'il en lâcha presque son verre. Devant lui, à quelques mètres, se tenait une vision du passé. Les cheveux bruns, frisés et remontés, Helen se dirigeait vers lui, une de ses anciennes robes victoriennes recouvrant son corps. Sans mots, il laissa la centenaire lui enlever le verre d'alcool de ses mains et le déposer sur la table. Ils se regardèrent un moment.

-Tu es magnifique.

Sa voix était douce. Il avait reprit ses esprits et ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait pris un verre. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Il l'admira un moment, puis ne put s'empêcher de s'incliner devant elle comme avant.

-Superbe...

Elle sourit.

-Pour te laisser avec si peu de vocabulaire, je veux bien te croire.

Ils se sourirent.

-Si tu le demandes...jamais, au grand jamais je n'ai pu voir sur ton visage des traits plus rayonnant et un sourire plus beau. Ton image me charme plus que ne pourrait le faire la déesse Venus en personne. Puis-je demander à la demoiselle une danse dans la soirée avant mon départ ?

Elle cilla. C'était dit. Il partait. Le soir même. Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire, acceptant sans vraiment le dire et la danse, et son départ. Leurs coeurs se déchiraient lentement. Alors que tout le monde riait et s'amusait autour d'eux, les ténèbres revenaient dans leurs coeurs et la lumière disparaissait, enchaîné dans un manoir lointain, si et tant lointain. Ils se séparèrent sans autre mot et alors que la musique commençait, il alla invité, à la manière victorienne, sa fille à danser. Heureuse d'être traitée avec autant d'égard qu'une femme adulte, elle vint sur la piste avec James.

Il aima cette partie de la soirée. Danser avec sa fille était des plus rafraîchissant et agréable. Elle suivait difficilement les pas, mais apprenait rapidement. Ils dansaient bientôt de façon assez fluide. Ils n'y avaient qu'eux dans leur petite bulle. Ils ne pensaient à rien d'autre. Même Ashley. Elle profita de la présence de son père proche d'elle. Elle comprenait que ce genre de moment était important. Elle savait qu'il en avait besoin et d'un certain sens, elle en avait besoin aussi. Elle se colla contre celui qui aurait pu, aurait peut-être dû être son père et ferma les yeux, se laissant guider dans les pas. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille, plus jamais. Elle voulait qu'il reste en Amérique avec sa mère et elle et qu'il ne retourne jamais à Londres. C'était les désirs égoïste d'une enfant qui avait simplement besoin de ses parents comme aucun autre enfant ne pourrait en avoir besoin.

Lorsque la danse se termina James se sentait coupable. Il trahissait la confiance d'Ashley et allait la quitter bientôt pour retourner dans son pays. Il savait ce que voulait dire cette pair d'yeux innocents. Elle le voulait à ses côtés, elle voulait qu'il la borde la nuit. Elle voulait qu'il soit là pour elle, même s'il l'avait toujours été. Il la laissa partir avec le coeur gros.

-Ne m'avais-tu pas promis une danse avant de partir ?

C'était la voix d'Helen. Douce, mais pourtant triste. Ils savaient ce qui allait arriver. Il se tourna vers elle et lui tendit la main. Elle la prit et la musique débuta au même moment. Plusieurs personnes avaient arrêté de danser et les regardaient à présent. Helen Magnus et James Watson. Tous les Sanctuaires les connaissaient. Les unes après les autres, toutes les personnes présentes formèrent un cercle autour du couple.

Ce dernier se regardait, une lueur au fond des yeux. Leurs âmes souffraient. Dieu n'était plus de leur côté. Ne le serait peut-être plus jamais. La chanson qui jouait était en français, à la grande surprise de James.

« Tu sais, tu pourrais nous offrir

Tout l'or d'un empire

Nous n'en ferions

Pas moins semblant »

Il ne savait pas quoi penser à mesure que ses pas avançaient, reculaient et tournaient alors que la musique résonnait comme un tambour de guerre dans sa tête. Il y avait quelque chose dans cette chanson...il le voyait dans les yeux d'Helen. Des yeux brillant. Brillant de larmes. Il déglutit alors que son coeur se serrait. Ce fossé...il était réel...

Il s'en rendait compte. Ils n'étaient plus ce qu'ils étaient. La magie de leur relation s'envolait, s'effritait et les fantômes revenaient les hanter. Le fantôme de celui qui les avait réunis, le fantôme de celui qui les séparait maintenant. Sa gorge se bloqua, mais il s'obligea à ne pas trembler, à paraître fort. Dansant comme elle dansait. Deux êtres errants d'une autre époque qui prenaient place dans une salle de bal du 21e siècle, encerclés de gens qui ne pourraient jamais comprendre la profondeur et la complexité des liens les enchaînant ensemble.

« Nous pourrions leur dire

Qu'on s'aime et sourire

Nous mentirions

Toujours autant »

Il avait l'impression qu'Helen lui lançait un message, mais il voyait à ses yeux qu'elle n'était en aucun cas responsable de la chanson. Le hasard leur parlait. Le hasard les tuait. Dans leur monde de démons, ils ne voyaient plus rien d'autre qu'eux-mêmes. L'avenir devant eux ? Il n'y en avait plus aucun. Les deux enfants n'étaient pas les siens. Ashley appartenait à Helen et Henry venait du fin fond des bois.

Ils dansaient bien. Mieux que toutes les personnes immobiles qui les admiraient. Personne n'était insensible au charme tragique de ces deux êtres hors du temps.

« Il est des évidences

Qui ne se dénient pas »

James ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire cette danse. Ou sinon, il souhaitait ne pas comprendre. Il la tenait dans ses bras et respirait son parfum qui engourdissait son être entier. Il la sentait contre lui et il se sentait entier. Comme s'il ne manquait qu'elle dans son existence pour qu'il puisse vivre comme tous les autres hommes de la terre. Qu'il soit infirme ou pas, avec elle, il était invincible. Avec elle il vivait. Jamais auparavant il n'en avait pris autant conscience. Ils se mourraient et il voyait enfin à quel point il pouvait vivre lorsqu'elle était près de lui.

« Car il y a ceux qui s'aiment

Car il y a ceux qui s'aiment

Et il y a ceux qui aiment cette idée là

Ceux qui sont fait l'un pour l'autre

Ceux qui sont fait l'un pour l'autre

Et il y a ceux qui aiment cette idée là, cette idée là »

Il lui caressait la joue alors qu'ils tournaient. Jamais ils n'avaient dansé autant, sauf peut-être chez son père ou dans les fêtes à l'époque. Alors que dans ce millénaire, il s'agissait peut-être de la dixième fois maximum que leurs corps valsaient devant un public. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer. Il avait la beauté même dans les bras. Il avait sa raison de vivre, sa raison de se battre.

« Tu sais, même si gentiment

Quelques sentiments

Résistent j'insiste

Il est temps... »

Le regard d'Helen lui fit mal. L'atteignait plus vivement que ne l'aurait fait les couteaux aiguisés de son ami. Il sentit son coeur craquelé, il sentit son âme flétrir. Il secoua la tête très lentement, comme s'il ne voulait croire, comme s'il voulait faiblement dire non à tant de cruauté. Il la tenait fermement contre lui, continuant à la faire danser avec la grâce de leur époque perdue. Ils avaient tout ratés. Leur expérimentation, leur vie après lui et leur amitié. Tout.

L'amour faisait mal. Encore plus lorsqu'il avait cette intensité. Il la serra contre lui et déposa ses lèvres sur son front, fermant les yeux de désespoir. Pas comme ça. Surtout pas comme ça. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça finisse ainsi, sur si peu de mot, sur une chanson et sur tant de regards.

« Si les certitudes tout comme l'habitude rassurent

Je t'assure qu'il est temps »

Elle pleurait. Depuis le début de cette danse. Personne ne s'en était rendu compte sauf lui. Lui qui voulait la rassurer, la défendre contre leurs démons. Il avait échoué. Plus que jamais. Encore. Un autre échec à son honneur. Lui, puis elle. Quel ami était-il pour les détruire ainsi ? Il avait honte. Honte de lui-même, de ne pas avoir vu plus tôt, de ne pas avoir compris à temps. Pour les deux. Il s'en voulait. Plus que tout. Sans lui, peut-être tout aurait été mieux, ou pire. Il l'embrassa sur la tête avec douceur, tendresse, amertume et amour. Tant de chagrin, si peu de mots.

Elle pleurait dans ses bras, elle se laissait aller pour une dernière fois. Montrer ses faiblesses à un être qui avait tant porté sur lui. À un être qui avait vu ses pleurs, son corps, son coeur, son intimité. Il était venu à un tel point où reculer n'était plus une option, mais avancer non plus.

« Il est des exigences qu'on ne négocie pas »

-Helen...

-Hm ?

-J'ai peur...

-Je sais.

Leurs regards ne voulaient plus se quitter.

-Je voulais te remercier.

Elle eu l'air surprise malgré les rivières coulant lentement contre ses joues,

-Pourquoi ?

Il savait qu'elle croyait lui faire plus de mal que de bien, c'était le cas, mais il l'aimait. Doucement, tendrement, amèrement, amoureusement.

-Pour m'avoir permis de rester, d'être là, de te consoler.

Elle ferma les yeux, torturée.

-De te rassuré, de te réchauffé, de t'aimer. Tu as été...

Il s'arrêta, elle le regarda. Elle déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes et James y mit tout l'amour qu'il pouvait éprouvé pour elle. Ils y mirent toutes leur souffrance, leur désespoir, leur rancoeur, leur douceur, leur tendresse, leur amertume et leur amour. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, elle ne pleurait plus, mais son regard montrait toute la douleur qu'ils portaient en eux.

« Car il y a ceux qui s'aiment

Car il y a ceux qui s'aiment

Et il y a ceux qui aiment cette idée là

Ceux qui sont fait l'un pour l'autre

Ceux qui sont fait l'un pour l'autre

Et il y a ceux qui aiment cette idée là, cette idée là »

Il la fit tourner sur elle-même. Elle était si belle...

« Je peux voir dans tes yeux, celle que je suis déjà

Voilà pourquoi nous devons en rester là

Il y a dans les miens, ce que nous ne serons pas

Ce que nous ne verrons pas »

Leurs regards ne se lâchaient plus. Ils s'admiraient. Ils pensaient au passé, aux morts qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, à la vie qu'ils avaient donnée ensemble, aux baisers qu'ils avaient échangés ensemble et au plaisir qu'ils avait partagé ensemble. Est-ce que ça l'avait si peu de valeur pour que tout s'arrête aussi brusquement. Ils arrêtèrent de danser. Face à face, ils ne parlaient pas, ne disaient rien. Ils n'étaient plus capable de supporter leur vie. Ils n'étaient plus capable de faire semblant de rien. Ils savaient, ils comprenaient et ils s'aimaient. James se recula, lentement. Tant et si bien que leurs mains se séparèrent et qu'un fossé se creusa entre eux. L'homme tourna les talons et passa au travers de la marée d'invités, ne jetant aucun regard en arrière, pas même pour Ashley...

« Car il y a ceux qui s'aiment

Car il y a ceux qui s'aiment

Et il y a ceux qui aiment cette idée là

Ceux qui sont fait l'un pour l'autre

Ceux qui sont fait l'un pour l'autre

Et il y a ceux qui aiment cette idée là, cette idée là »

-Maman ! Maman ! Ne le laisse pas s'en aller !

Ashley courut jusqu'à elle et s'accrocha à sa robe victorienne.

-Je ne veux pas qu'il s'en aille maman ! Non ! Je t'en prie rappelle-le !

Helen baissa le regard vers sa fille en pleurs.

-Ne le laisse pas partir maman ! Il ne reviendra jamais !

-Mais oui chérie, James revient toujours.

Ashley leva son regard emplit de larme et le coeur de la mère se brisa en miettes.

-Il ne reviendra pas maman, ne le laisse pas partir ! Je ne veux pas qu'il nous abandonne ! Je veux que papa revienne !

Elle criait. Elle l'avait appelé papa... Helen éclata en sanglot, remerciant la lumière de ne pas être assez forte pour les rendre vulnérables devant tous ces gens.

-Je t'en prie maman !

« Car il y a ceux qui s'aiment

Car il y a ceux qui s'aiment

Et il y a ceux qui aiment cette idée là

Ceux qui sont fait l'un pour l'autre

Ceux qui sont fait l'un pour l'autre

Et il y a ceux qui aiment cette idée là, cette idée là »

Helen ne bougea pas. James partit. Ce que tous les deux ne savaient pas mais qu'Ashley avait deviné, c'est que l'homme ne reviendrait pas avant la fin de la décennie. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'était que l'ombre de leur passé reviendrait hanter toutes les personnes qu'ils aimaient. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'était que James allait mourir dans une mission suicide dans la cité perdu des vampires. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est qu'Ashley allait mourir, protégeant sa mère contre ses propres démons.

Ashley et James ne se revirent que dix ans plus tard pendant deux jours avant qu'elle ne se fasse enlever et que la mort ne l'enlève lui. Par leur souffrance, par leurs démons et par leurs craintes, ils avaient détruit les chances de bonheur d'une famille déjà morcelée par la vie.

.

.

.

.

.

.

RIP

Ci-gît

Ashley Magnus

« Notre fille bien-aimée, celle qui aura tout donnée pour sa mère, pour ses amis et pour elle-même. Une guerrière souriante au coeur d'or qui aura toujours eu comme devoir de montrer le charme à jamais inégalable des Magnus. »

.

.

.

.

.

.

RIP

Ci-gît

James Watson

« Un homme qui aura tenu le rôle de père, d'amant et d'ami comme nul autre n'aurait pu le faire. Il aura porté et soulagé beaucoup de nos peines et à jamais aura la gratitude de son entourage. Qu'il repose en paix avec celle qui était et restera sa fille de coeur. »

.

.

.

.

.

.

******James****: **~« Corpses, Helen. You didn't expect me to arrive without a gift, did you? »

~« Time is a great healer. But, redemption, that requires a little more. »

~« You know, it's not the mission, Helen. What worries me is that gleam in your eye. »

~« I don't know, but I've convinced at one thing- if we choose wrongly and you teleport behind the wrong door I'm sure you will find solid rock. »

~« Sorry, John, are you suggesting that we just give up? »  
~**« **Perhaps if we were looking for some nubile lady of the night for you to slaughter, then you'd suddenly perk up and become incredibly helpful. »

~« Time is a constant, Will. No, all visual clues have to be measured against multiple parameters, time often being the most telling. »

~« Yeah, it's just one of many, and once you understand the way they interact, you'll find that very few mysteries will confound you. »

~« Release the first key, the second is freed as well. »

~« It's been failing for some time. It hasn't … really worked since we left the Sanctuary. I knew … that this was a mission I would not return from, it's worth one last challenge, Helen. »

~« You I shall miss. »

**Ashley:** ~« Respect. Henry, you're Indiana Jones...with cooler toys. »

~« Henry? Have you had a chance to check out my nubbins? »

~« These tunnels reek and I need a bath - I don't need a lecture. »

~« Again, we got the ghoul, okay? Take a pill. »

~« Somebody saved your life tonight. O-oh, wait! Oh, that was me »

~« She did. I'm just going out to get some, uh … feminine products. »

~« Dude, you want me to get us some toys, or what? »

~« Well, you wanna work with us, you play by our rules. You know that. »

~« I don't like people getting spiked on my watch. »

~« Actually, just focused on your old man breath. That's some nasty bridgework, dude. »

~« Listen to rants from violent weirdoes. »

~« Whatever. Process the ghoul, let mom know. Me, I am hitting the showers. »

~« Some superfast psychopathic dude. Nothing we couldn't handle. »

~« Pretty hot moves for a tall guy. He had a great accent, too. Kinda like yours, only, uh … more evil. »

~« Well, what's your next move then? You gonna teleport me to the top of the Eiffel Tower and leave me hanging by my underpants?Or are you going to make it fast? »

~« And I'm listening. Let the insanity fly. »

~« Dude, she's my mom. She's always in grave danger. »

~« Wait a minute. She's part vampire? »

~« Baldy, you invaded our house. Ya fed me to a giant iguana. If that's not enough to make you my enemy, then what the hell is? »


End file.
